


New Life Under the Mountain

by crashlandthetardis (artificertary)



Series: A Question of Respectability [3]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, Forgive Me, i still love you guys, im so sorry, its been like 6 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificertary/pseuds/crashlandthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a king was an incredibly distressing task, but to Thorin it seemed that this day would be filled with more panic than was normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of a series, so if you havent read Almost Respectable or Mountain Interlude, you should go back and do that first! 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I am so sorry that it's been so long since the last part of this series was published. I worked full time over the summer, and now I'm a freshman in college, which is going to be a hell of a lot of work. So I hope you enjoy this, you all deserve it for being so patient!
> 
> This is also longer than any chapter in Almost Respectable by about 2000 words, so I hope that makes up for making you wait just a little :)

The sun was shining warmly on the pair of them, both too content to do anything other than sit on a balcony overlooking the valley and Dale below. It was a welcomed escape from the pressures thrust upon him by an overeager council and a meddling sister. Even with those distractions, the last months spent weathering the winter had flown by with the entire mountain abuzz over the news of a new member of the royal family. Thorin smiled broadly at the thought, excitement running through his veins at the idea of a warm, perfect bundle nestled in his arms.

Billa chose that moment to nestle closer to him, a coy smile playing about her lips.

“What are you thinking about, my King under the Mountain?”

Thorin turned a loving gaze on Billa and pulled her closer. He ran a hand down her side to her ever growing stomach.

“I’m thinking about you, Ghivashel, and the new child we will soon get to meet.”

Billa moved her own hand to rest against his remarked,

“I do hope he decides to meet us soon, I won’t be able to take much more of the company’s constant doting.”

Thorin nodded fervently, thinking of all of the times that members of the company had left gifts and other trinkets for them to find. The crib Bifur had made and the blankets Ori had knitted were kind, and were to be very useful. The plush toys and hundreds of carving lining the halls every morning for a month were very near to pushing Thorin over the edge. While he would’ve welcomed any excuse to miss a session with his council, impaling himself on a quiver of tiny arrows left by Kili was not ideal. Billa had laughed herself silly at the sight of him flattened on the stone floor that particular morning.

Thorin looked back down at Billa with a suddenly questioning gaze and asked,

“Why did you say that you hope he meets us soon? Do you think it will be a boy?”

Billa shrugged her shoulders, making a noncommittal noise as she did so.

“It seems that the rest of the mountain does. I’ve heard countless dwarrowdams tell me not to expect a girl, but I hope it will be. I know how unlikely it is, but I hope for it nonetheless.”

Thorin nodded, in complete agreement.

“If it makes you feel any better, Nori has put together a bet that seems to have taken storm. Most have bet in favor of you having a boy, but there are quite a few who have bet for a girl as well.”

Billa smiled, shaking her head.  
“I don’t think Nori will ever stop finding things to bet on in our lives. Still, did you place a bet?”

Thorin shook his head, hoping that his eyes wouldn’t betray the fact that he most definitely did. The heavy weight of coins slipping into the bag favoring a girl crept back into his mind.

“It wouldn’t matter if I had, I will love this child as much as I love both you and Frerin.”

Billa smiled, pulling him closer for a kiss. It was slow and deep, but comfortable as well, speaking to the years they had already spent together, and the many more that were still to come. He still couldn’t believe he was this fortunate at times. Before the quest, he had almost given up hope that he would ever see his home again. He would have been content to keep his place in the Blue Mountains, but he knew even then that he would never be truly happy. But here with his One, his home and his son and unborn child, he knew he was blessed by Mahal himself. 

Suddenly, it seemed as though the very mountain shook. Thorin and Billa broke apart quickly, both fearing the worst. Vivid, terrifying memories rushed to him of his mountain burning and people dying. Bells from deep within the mountain rang out hurriedly, and Thorin’s stomach dropped.

He could feel Billa’s gaze on him, pleading with him to speak with her about what was going on. He stood quickly, rushing out the words,

“A mine collapsed – I need to leave. Billa, promise me that you will not go anywhere near the mine system. It could be unstable. Billa, please.”

Billa nodded, saying,

“Yes! Thorin – go. But promise me that you will be careful. I – I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He sobered, feeling her fear almost as if it were his own. Thorin knew all too well what it was like to fear for another’s life, especially that of the one he loved.

“I will be careful. I will not miss a moment of our life to come, I promise you that.”

The bells rang again, with more urgency than before. As much as it pained him to do so, he ran from the room without another word. As soon as the door burst open, he was assaulted with the full panic of the mountain. Servants and workers bumped into him and one another, not noticing that it was their king they nearly knocked off his feet.

The deeper he went into Erebor, the worse it got. Smoke and dust had escaped from the mine shafts as it had collapsed, and filled the main tunnels and lower rooms with chokingly thick soot. The only beacons were the lamps high in the ceiling, wavering as the smoke rose higher.  
Lungs burning from both the exertion and blackness filling his chest had him gasping for air and coughing violently. A steady hand on his shoulder and a voice yelling into his ear made him stand straighter. He could barely see Dwalin through the dark, but he took some small comfort in the fact that his friend was there.

Dwalin continued yelling, and it took Thorin’s swimming head a few moment to process what he was saying.

“ – Collapsed. We need to get in there.”

Thorin nodded, already rushing ahead towards the mouth of the mine. Dwalin grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking his head.

“Not you, Thorin. Yer the King and ye have the mountain and yer family to think about.”

Thorin shook his head vehemently. The dwarves under his mountain were supposed to be as important to him as his Queen and his children. Both his father and grandfather had drilled that into his head from the very beginning, as early as he was able to remember the instructions. A good King cared for those he ruled, and it would be a blind, mad king that chose not to. That point drove home more clearly as he had watched Thror fall into the madness of the gold, and was closer to his heart as his own weeks of madness flashed into his smoke-muddled mind. 

With his decision made, in one strong movement Thorin pulled free from Dwalin's grasp and straight into the mine. 

The thick sound of khuzdul echoed towards him, signaling that there was indeed still life inside the mine. Relief swept through him with an earth shattering intensity. Thorin remembered all too well what a mine collapse did to the inhabitants of the mountain. There had been one many years ago, when Thror was still in power and untouched by the lust of gold and greed. 

The grief had been heavy. Countless families had been destroyed. Fathers, brothers, and even a few dwarrowdams had been caught in the rock, killed immediately. It had taken days to remove the rubble in order to give the mountain the closure it had needed so desperately. 

He shuddered, and kept moving forward. Thorin would not allow another such tragedy to thunder through the mountain. He had given his people a home to call their own after years of wandering, and he would do everything in his power to ensure that those working inside their home would remain safe. 

A quick stumble over a jutting rock had him pitching forward, unable to regain himself in time to prevent the fall. His head slammed on stone, the world spinning and rumbling around him. Thorin took a shuddering breath, knowing he had to continue towards the dwarrow in the mine. As he started to rise, a small stone fell next to him, skittering to rest near the heel of his boot. Another soon joined it. Thorin’s stomach dropped when he realized what was happening. He could feel the impact of boulders hitting the ground, and in a matter of moments what little light there had been filtering through the hazy smoke was extinguished. 

A curse flew past his lips as he rose again, determined to continue despite the thought that there was no way out of the mine. Thorin managed to find a wall, running his hands along it as he went to retain his balance. After what seemed like ages, a dimly lit globe could be seen swinging from the ceiling of the mine. From what little he could see, it looked beautiful, far different from what was expected in a mine shaft. He watched it sway for a few more moments, then called out, 

“Hello? Is anyone alive?”

The rasping scuff of boots moved from further down in the mine, and soon there were four dwarrow at Thorin’s count in front of him. The dwarf who Thorin assumed to be the leader stepped forward, his beard grey with dust. 

“The only survivors were myself and these dwarrow.”

Thorin bowed his head, thinking of the incredible blow the mountain had been dealt. It was a loss that would affect the mountain for many years to come. Thorin shook his head in disbelief, asking,

“What is your name?”

The dwarf straightened, and answered simply, 

“Regar, son of Ravnar.”

Thorin nodded, turning to the other dwarves to ask the same question. The two closest to him gave their names in rapid succession, obviously either close friends or brothers. Valinur and Eikar stepped back towards the wall, looking towards the last dwarf in the mine. Thorin turned his attention to this dwarf as well, surprised to see that he was young, barely of age or just past it. 

The young dwarf stepped forward, timid. 

“My name is Hannvari, son of Hannthrasir.”

That name, unlike the others, struck a chord of memory within Thorin. Hannthrasir, son of Hannspori was responsible for the delicate glasswork in the upper levels of the mountain that had so impressed his mother and grandmother at their installation. When the mountain had been reclaimed, it was almost beyond belief that the chandeliers had survived the reign of Smaug. 

“I am familiar with the work your father has done. My mother was very fond of the glasswork in the throne room. She often said her gaze was drawn there during larger council meetings.”

The dwarf nodded, a small smile peeking through his well braided beard. 

“I’m sure my father would be thrilled, your Majesty.”

Thorin nodded in return, not at all surprised that Hannvari immediately knew who he was. It was not uncommon for his family to work with Thorin’s family in the past, and he was sure that Hannvari had been raised similarly to his own upbringing.  
Thorin’s attention was caught by the sound of scraping boots. He turned towards the other three dwarves to see that they were bowing deeply towards him. Thorin shook his head, waving off the courtesy. 

“That is not necessary. There are more important things to worry about than etiquette. The entrance of the mine collapsed. I do not know if there is a safe way through, or if there are dwarrow working to free us.” 

Regar nodded his understanding. 

“Then we should see what is happening outside. If we can help, we will. But if we cannot, then we will just have to wait.” Regar’s composed face betrayed a hint of unease as he removed his pack from his shoulders. 

“There aren't many supplies left. If we’re able, we need to make a hole small enough that supplies can be passed through. I don't know how long it will take to remove the rubble. The stone is stubborn.”

Thorin turned on his heel, calling back, 

“Then we shall see what can be done.”

The dark was much easier to navigate going back towards the mouth of the mine. There was no conversation, each dwarf presumably too lost in their thoughts to contribute. Thorin himself was worried, he would not deny it. It was not an ideal situation to have the King Under the Mountain trapped in his mountain by any stretch of the imagination. The council would no doubt panic, his recent dealing with Lord Erlendur not making anything more manageable. 

The lack of supplies set him on edge, but it was nothing they hadn't faced in the Blue Mountains or while they had traveled on the road. At his core, his concern lay with Billa and Frerin. It sickened him to think of Billa alone. She had persevered through so much in her life, from killing his own worst enemy to giving birth to their son in the Shire, utterly abandoned. 

If he were to perish in the mines, Frerin would be without a father, and next in line for the throne decades before he even came of age. Thorin couldn't begin to imagine what that would be like. Even he had taken the throne late in life, with experience and education. The amount of pressure put on Frerin from such a young age would be insurmountable. 

The thought of his unborn child had him barreling towards panic as well. All the secret hoping and wanting that he would meet a daughter could very well be for naught. 

As he continued forward with the others, he could swear he heard the shifting of rock, as well as orders being given. He smiled, despite the worry seated deep in his chest, because he knew without a doubt that it was Dwalin terrifying those working to free them. 

A lighter voice mingled with Dwalin’s that Thorin knew immediately to be Billa’s. As he listened to his wife’s voice, the suspicion that she was panicked grew all the greater. Billa’s voice sounded strained, and more high pitched than was usual. It wasn't a tone he heard often, except when she burned her baking or grew frustrated in council meetings. 

Thorin surveyed the work being done to free them, and found a small opening at chest height through which light was seeping in. He managed to brush past Regar in the confined space, bending towards the gap. 

“Billa, can you hear me?”

Silence fell quickly on the other side of the stone wall. It was only a few moments before the scent of Billa’s hair informed him of her arrival. 

“Billa. Are you alright?”

He could hear her indignant huff and smiled, knowing that she was fine. 

“Am I fine? Thorin, what an idiotic question. Are you injured?”

He shook his head, and stayed silent before realizing that she was unable to see him. 

“No, I’m uninjured, as are those that are with me.”

Thorin could hear Billa breathe a sigh, filled with utter relief. Even though he wasn't able to see her very well, he knew without even looking that Billa’s face would turn from one of relief to one of annoyance at what he had done. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when he heard,

“Thorin Oakenshield! Of all of the stupid things you have done in your life, this is by far the most reckless. You could have been killed! You said yourself that the mine could be unstable, and yet you ran right into it! I already gave Dwalin a piece of my mind for not stopping you, and I plan on doing the same to you when you get out of there!”

Thorin chuckled, which only served to annoy Billa further. 

“Don't you dare laugh! I didn't save your life so that you could die in a mine, Thorin!”

“Billa, listen to me. I promised you that I would be there for you, and for our children and I have no intention to go back on that promise. Now where is Frerin? And how is the baby? You shouldn't be down here in the first place.”

“Frerin is with Dis, and Fili and Kili. He knows that something is wrong, but I didn't want to tell him. Thorin - I was so frightened when Dwalin came to tell me. I didn't know what to do.”

“Don't worry, Billa. I’ll be with you and Frerin before long. Has Dwalin said anything about getting us free?”

At the mention of his name, Dwalin was by Billa in an instant. 

“Thorin, we’re working to get all of ye out. How many survived?”

“Five, including myself.”

The regret was heavy in Dwalin’s voice when he next spoke, 

“There were nineteen in the mine this morning. Do ye want Balin to inform the families of those killed?”

“No, I’ll do it myself. That feels right.”

“As ye see fit. There isn't much else I can do now, except tell ye to be patient, Thorin.”

“Thank you, Dwalin.”

Billa reappeared at the opening, her hand reaching through the gap just enough for him to grasp onto her fingers. 

“I will join you soon, Billa. I promise you that.”

Billa squeezed his hand, whispering back,

“I love you, Thorin. Don't leave me alone.”

He returned the squeeze, bending to kiss her hand as well. 

“You don't need to fear that Billa. I will always be there for you.”

“I should go, I fear I’m in the way in the shape that I’m in. I’m practically the size of some of these boulders.”

Thorin chuckled,

“I much prefer you to these boulders.”

Billa laughed, squeezing his hand once more before withdrawing it. 

“I will see you soon, Thorin.”

“Take care, Ghivashel.”

And with that, the work to free them began. He and the rest of the dwarves returned to the cavernous opening towards the back of the mine to do nothing more than sit and wait. Each of them betrayed their impatience through a twitching of a foot or the twirling of a braid. 

Hannvari sat heavily next to him, staring off to the far wall. Thorin watched him for a few moments, wondering what was running through the younger dwarfs mind. Though he looked young, it was very possible he had found his One. Some dwarves found their One early in life, beginning the courtship process soon after.

“Is there someone you are worried for? Have you found your One?”

Hannvari shook his head, answering, 

“No, I have not found my One. Though I hold out hope that I will find her soon. I am worried for my father. He has been declining in health and must be frantic. I’m to take over in his trade soon, when I come of age. I wasn't supposed to be in the mine longer than it took to deliver a few lanterns for the ceiling.”

Hannvari pointed upwards to the blown glass lights above them. They were well made, and spoke of a great deal of skill. 

“You are very talented. Your father has taught you well.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

They fell into silence once more before Eikar spoke to him, 

“Are all of the stories true? Everything you did to reclaim Erebor?”

Thorin turned to him, saying, 

“I do not know what has been said, but I could tell you the tale.”

Even Regar looked interested as he spoke, while Eikar, Valinur, and Hannvari had already given him their undivided attention. With that, Thorin began to speak of the quest to reclaim their homeland with a company of dwarves, a wizard and one small hobbit. Thorin made sure to highlight everything that Billa had done, knowing that what he told these dwarves would soon spread through the mountain as the undisputed truth. 

He spoke of the encounter with Azog, and of Billa’s bravery and determination to save his life, even at the cost of her own. When he came to tell of Mirkwood, it lightened his heart to see all the dwarves turn up their nose at the mention of Thranduil and the rest of the elves in that forest. He did not go into much detail of the gold sickness that almost destroyed him, but more of Billa and everything she had done during that time. 

Regar raised his eyebrows, giving a low whistle when he heard of Billa killing Azog. 

“Her Majesty is stronger than I thought her to be.”

Thorin nodded, in full agreement, though it was not the battle he thought of when he was reminded of Billa’s strength. Thorin glossed over the details of Billa in the Shire, not willing to share such a personal time. 

Hours passed with conversation, and the passing around of some of the supplies. Slowly but surely, light filtered through the collapsed rock, even though it was no more than a corner at best. 

Exhaustion caught up with him the more he sat in one spot. There was no doubt it had been a horrible day, filled with loss and fear. Without fully realizing it, he drifted off, for what felt like no more than a few moments. 

He was woken by Hannvari shaking him. Thorin felt his stomach drop as he knew immediately that something was wrong. 

“Your Majesty, there is news.”  
Thorin stood quickly, making a beeline for the mouth of the mine. There was a gap in the rock, no bigger than Frerin was tall. Through it, he could see Dwalin, and became all the more concerned when Dwalin’s uneasy expression didn't change when he saw him. 

“Dwalin, what’s happened?”

“Billa is having the babe. Oin said that it would be a few hours at the most.”

Unadulterated panic ran through him. He would not let Billa be alone while giving birth again. The fact that she was forced to do so once filled him with shame. 

“Dwalin. If you have ever headed an order, let it be this - Get me out of this mine so I may meet my child.”

Dwalin nodded, knowing how deeply Thorin meant what he said. 

“We have more dwarves working to move the rock. We are working as fast as we can, Thorin.”

He nodded, letting out a shaky breath. There was nothing more that he could do except wait, even though that very waiting might break him. 

Dwalin gave him one last look before turning back to the workers. Thorin withdrew from his place at the opening, and began to pace. Hannvari watched him as he turned back and forth restlessly, and said, 

“Do you think the child will be a boy or girl?”

Thorin paused in his pacing, and replied, 

“I would welcome either. A daughter is almost too much too hope for.”

Hannvari nodded, and then fell silent. 

Thorin looked back to the mouth of the mine, and resumed his pacing. The hole in the rock was slowly getting bigger, but not quickly enough for his liking. The thought of Billa in pain and without him again sent him further into a panic. He would not miss the birth of his child.

Each minute that passed by grated on his nerves more than the last. Finally, he heard Dwalin give the order to stop before he called out, 

“Thorin! Can ye fit?”

Without a moment’s hesitation he walked forward, and after managing to find a steady foothold, forced himself through the opening of the mine. It was a tight fit, and he could feel blood running down the length of his arm from where he got to close to a jagged outcropping. 

He stumbled, disoriented by the light hitting his eyes and the pain in his arm. Dwalin caught him by the shoulder, steadying him. Thorin clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder in thanks, and asked,  
“Where is Billa?”

“She’s in the private wing of the infirmary. Dis and Oin are with her.”

“And Frerin?”

“Fili and Kili have ‘im.”

Thorin nodded, turned on his heel and started to run towards the infirmary. Workers and even a few noble dwarves stopped to gape at him as he ran past. The infirmary was mostly quiet, but a guard pointed him in the direction of the private rooms. Sitting outside the room was the entire company, who cheered when they saw him. Out of nowhere Frerin came barreling towards him, wrapping his little arms around a leg. 

Thorin smiled broadly and picked Frerin up, swinging him in a circle. Frerin giggled wildly and when Thorin put him down, his son asked, 

“Am I going to have a brother or sister soon?”

Thorin nodded, 

“Yes, mizimith. I’m going to be with your amad for a while, and then you get to see them.”

Frerin nodded, and went back to playing with his toys. 

Thorin turned, and strode into the room. Dis was the first to see him. His sister gave him a relieved glance, letting go of Billa’s hand for Thorin to take her place. Even with sweat dripping from her brow, Billa was stunning. 

Billa let out a relieved sigh when she saw him. He bent low to kiss her on her forehead, whispering, 

“I’m here, Ghivashel.”

He sat next to her, taking one of her hands into his own. Hours passed without anything to show for it. It was readily apparent that Billa had grown incredibly tired. After a particularly harsh wave of pain, Billa lay back against the pillows, chest heaving. She turned to him, shaking her head slightly. 

“I can't do this, Thorin. I can't.”

He squeezed her hand, and took a cloth from a nearby bowl to wipe her face. 

“Yes you can, Ghivashel. I know you can.”

Billa nodded, about to respond, when Oin said, 

“Just a few more minutes, and your babe will be here, lassie.” 

Billa smiled weakly, looking towards him. He gave a her a broad smile in return, his excitement to great to quell. Before he realized what was happening, Billa’s pained moans stopped abruptly as she fell back into the bed, panting. Thorin whipped his gaze to Oin, remembering what this moment felt like all those years ago when Dis gave birth to Fili and Kili. It was an agonizing time until the first cry, even more so now. 

The moment that followed stopped his heart. Keening cries echoed throughout the room as their child was brought into view, swaddled in a knitted blanket. Oin smiled gruffly through his beard, and announced, 

“The princess of Erebor.”

He watched as Billa reached out her arms for their daughter, tears already streaming down her face. He sat there, utterly stunned until he realized that Billa was trying to get his attention. 

“Thorin, isn't she beautiful?”

That was the moment he truly saw his daughter. Billa pushed back the blanket surrounding her face, and he fell in love. She held out her arms, letting him take the indescribably perfect bundle she offered. 

As Thorin held his daughter close, he drank in her every feature. Soft hair colored to match his own covered her head, and he realized her eyes matched his own as well. His daughter was remarkably calm, gazing up at him curiously. He knew then with only the surety a parent could possess that no harm would ever come to her. 

He tore his gaze away so he could look up at Billa. She was watching the pair of them fondly, and smiled when he whispered, 

“She’s perfect, Billa.”

Billa nodded her agreement, reaching out to wipe away tears he hadn't realized were streaming down his face. 

A soft knocking on the door startled him, having forgotten that others in the world even existed. Frerin peeked in through the crack, asking, 

“Can I see the baby?”

Billa laughed, holding her arms out to their son. 

Frerin ran forward excitedly, stopping abruptly at Thorin’s side. Thorin lowered his arms slightly so that Frerin could see. 

“You have a sister, mizimith.”

Frerin scrunched up his nose as he looked at his sister. With a small hand, he reached out to touch her face, more gently than Thorin thought he would. He looked back up at Thorin and asked,  
“Can I play with her? I can give her some of my toys.”

Thorin laughed, gathering his son up for an embrace. 

“She’s too small right now, but soon you can.”

The door opened once again, and the entire company came streaming in. Each one of them gathered around, trying to catch a glimpse of the newborn. A thousand questions came flying at them all at once.

“Can we hold her?”

“When would you like to announce the birth?”

“What’s ‘er name?”

“Do you need more blankets?”

Thorin and Billa looked at each other, slightly startled. They had discussed possible names before, but had never quite settled on any particular one. Billa turned to him, an uncertain look plain on her face. 

“I’m fond of the idea of naming her after your mother.”

Right away, Thorin said, 

“Or we could give her a name from the Shire.”

Billa wrinkled her nose at that suggestion. 

“A name from the Shire doesn't sound right. Can you imagine announcing her as Princess Posy? Let’s name her after your mother, Thorin.”

Thorin looked down at his daughter once again, smiling when he noticed that she had wrapped her hand around one of his fingers. He chuckled, knowing that he was utterly wrapped around hers. 

“Princess Freya it is, then.” 

The company cheered at the name, and then immediately started to clamor to hold her. Thorin reluctantly passed Freya to Ori, who looked delighted. He immediately missed the comforting weight of his daughter in his arms, staring hawk-like at each member of the company who went to hold her. 

A tug on his cloak had him turning towards Billa, who drew him close. 

“You don't need to watch them so carefully, Thorin. They would never do anything to hurt her.”

He nodded reluctantly, still not at ease with the idea of anyone besides himself or Billa holding Freya. Billa pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. They broke apart just enough to rest their foreheads against one another’s. He cupped Billa’s face in his hands, whispering, 

“I love you, Ghivashel. I could not be happier.”

Billa smiled, and placed a hand over one of his own. 

“I love you as well, Thorin.”

A few weeks passed before the day of the official presentation of Freya to Erebor. It had been an adjustment to have Freya in their lives, but one that he took on quite happily. Billa was extraordinarily patient in all that she did, which constantly impressed him. 

Balin had arranged everything that was necessary for a royal presentation, which hadn't happened in the mountain since Dis had been born. The mountain was in a state of fanfare, every dwarf immensely excited at the prospect of catching a glimpse of the new princess. 

It was a welcome distraction from the grief that still plagued the family and friends of the miners who had been lost in the collapse. He had made personal visits to each grieving family in order to give his condolences and the offer of aid, should the need ever arise. 

Billa appeared from their bedroom, resplendent in a gown that had been made specifically for the occasion. She was stunning, as she always was. Still, she never failed to take his breath away from him. Frerin followed dejectedly after, not at all pleased that he had been made to dress nicely for the occasion as well. 

Thorin’s attention turned to Freya, who was quite happily cooing in the crib that Bifur had made. She was in the rich blue of the line of Durin, the fabric light enough for her to move without difficulty. He smiled down at her, reaching to pick her up. 

He still thought it unnecessary that there be a train to Freya’s tiny gown, but it was tradition, which Balin reminded him of frequently. Freya made a gurgling noise, which Thorin had found meant that Freya was happy. He bounced in place slightly, making noises and talking back to her until Balin entered the room. 

“We’re ready to begin.” Balin stepped over to see Freya, and then proceeded to tickle her stomach. Each member of the Company had similar reactions around Freya. He had even caught sight of Dwalin soothing her cries, which was a sight to be seen. 

They left their chambers soon after. Frerin ran ahead of them as he always did, shyly stopping to say hello to each guard that they passed. 

The throne room was filled with dwarves from every corner of the mountain, each bringing well wishes. As they walked towards the front of the room, Thorin noticed Valinur and Eikar, and Regar a few rows ahead of them. He inclined his head to each of them in turn, which sent a tittering whisper through the crowd. 

The nobles of the court were positioned nearest the front, with the respected guild leaders just behind them. It was there that Thorin found Hannvari and his father. He nodded to Hannvari, who nodded in return. It didn't escape Thorin’s notice that Hannvari seemed preoccupied, paying particular notice to Freya in Billa’s arms. 

The sound of khuzdul drew his attention to the front of the hall, where an elderly dwarf rose to greet them. The ceremony passed quickly, as one of that nature was wont to do. As the presentation ended, Thorin couldn't help but to reflect on just how incredibly fortunate he was. Billa had given him everything he could ask for and more, and he knew he would never be able to repay her for all that she had done. 

Almost as if she knew what was on his mind, Billa glanced over to him, with a smile on her face. She reached a hand out and he took it gladly, never wishing to part from her or his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments get me through the day :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
